Assasin Heart
by 4 BIG HATERS
Summary: this story is about top Assasin from Top Academy's, that's where the gang meet, the Assasin will face through many difficulties, tragic past, attacks, heart break, will this Assasin live up to the task the answer is OF COURSE, by the 4 BIG HATERS,
1. Chapter 1

LUCY P.O.V

hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia

i am from Heartfillia Girls Academy there's another one too

Heartfillia Boys Academy, many of the Academy are Assasin trainers

i am top in my school, i was voted best Assasin in my school

but today my dad told me that i will be transfer to Fairy Tail Academy

where all of the top students from top Academy will go, and me and my best friend Levy

she was also top, but not in battle but in Hacking, Computers and Planning

and my dad put Loke, his from Heartfillia Boys Academy, my dad say's that he best

in a lot and is the only one chosen to go, and now Capricon is driving me and Levy to Fairy Tail Academy

when we reach there, the Academy was big, then a boy with orange hair came out of the other car

and he look at me, with wide eyes, then when we 3 enter the school, we went straight in

the office,

"good to see that you three are the best in both Heartfillia Girls and Boys Academy, now where's the other"

then the door slam, to reveal a boy with pink spiky hair, a guy with black hair rough, and has iron piercing everywhere

a guy with shady black hair and red eyes came in with a plus scar on his right eye, a guy with blonde hair and has 2 pierce on

his right ear, came in, then a two weird twins came in, i swear both of them had stripes hair, one of them was girl, the girl had a headphone on

her brother to seem was playing games on his phone, then a girl with Scarlet hair and was wearing armor, a guy with blue hair and have red tattoo on his

right face came in too, the a guy who was practically half naked and a guy with white hair came in too

"right, so let see Heartfillia Boys and Girls Academy, Dragon Slayers Academy, Heaven Sword Academy, Unity Heart Academy and Ice Shard Academy all together"

we look at each other but i to seem that the pink hair boy keep looking at me

"lets introduce ourselves" the Master ask

"My name is Natsu, i'm from Dragon Slayers Academy" the pink hair shouted

"i'm Sting" the blonde shouted too

"i'm Granjeel" the iron face mumbled

"i'm Rouge" the red eye mumbled too

i guess they are Dragon Slayers

"i'm Loke, from Heatfillia Boys Academy" Loke spoke up

"i'm Lucy, from Heartfillia Girls Academy" i spoke up

"i'm Levy" Levy spoke up too

"shrimp" Granjeel coughed

"i'm Megan and he is Mac, were from Unity Heart Academy" the girl with stripe hair spoke

"i'm Erza and he is Jellal, we are Heaven Sword Academy" the scarlet spoke

"i'm Lyon, and the stripper is Gray, and were from Ice Shard Academy" the white hair spoke

AFTER 3 HOURS

i'm finish cleaning my dorm, it look more like a apartment

a guess i need to catch up my class if i want to be

the top


	2. Chapter 2

NATSU P.O.V

THE NEXT DAY

great is tomorrow, i basically wear the same thing and left

man, i stretched out and walk to the school

i guess i'm early for once, i see that girl Luigi i think?

when i wanted to approach her

"all exchange students report to the homeroom now"

then she left with the girl with blue hair

AT THE HOMEROOM

"this is a special mission, in south park island, a experiment went wrong, there are zombies everywhere, so i need you all to kill them" Gramps spoke

"yes sir" we all replied, the girls left and so did the boys

"zombies must be so cool" sting shouted

"gross, zombies" i heard the blue hair girl shouted

AT THE SOUTH PARK

we jump of the plane, and parachute down

"alright we need two people's in a team, mostly boys and girls" Erza spoke

Erza lead the girls while Lyon lead the boys

THE BOYS TEAM

"hey Loke, you know Lucy right, she pretty cute" Rogue asked

"i never met her before only yesterday, her dad is strict" Loke replied

"while whatever Luigi doing must be cool" Natsu said

"Luigi?" Jellal ask

"is not Luigi is Lucy, idiot" Gray shouted ast Natsu

"shut it," both mac and Lyon shouted

then before you now it the boys separated

THE GIRLS TEAM

"let's split up, send out the solar flare if anything happened" Erza spoke

then the girls separate too, because they heard girly screaming

maybe there's survivors

MEGAN P.O.V

i found Mac screaming and Gray

"why are you two idio-" before i could say anything i saw zombies

i took out my gun and shoot

Mac snap out and start to shoot too

we both were back to back and shoot like a maniac

"shoot, i'm out" Mac shouted

"let's use our sythe" i shouted

i took out black blade sythe while he took out a white blade sythe

"we can't keep on doing this, i'll send help" i shouted

and shoot the solar blaze


	3. Chapter 3

PREVIOUSLY ON ASSASIN HEART

_"i'm out of ammo"_

_"this is dangerous mission"_

_"use the solar flare to warn the others"_

_"let's do this"_

LUCY P.O.V

I found Natsu, uncounsious, great, but then a red solar flare shot up in the sky

I grab Natsu arm, and I ran to the direction of the solarflare

Natsu face was green, don't know why

then I found Megan and Mac slaughtering the zombies, with a sythe

how did the sythe fit in their bag, Gray was shooting zombies, in his underwear

how could he strip in the middle of this mission

then the others catch up, I drop Natsu and start to shoot the zombies, and Erza had a sword in her hand

okay how the heck did everybody hide their weapons, then I use my whip and grabling hook

I shoot the hook at a palm tree, I tie the other end of the line to the tree beside me and I use a belt and put it over the line, I zip down, with one had

holding the belt, and the other had my whip,

"grab on" I shouted, then Mac and Gray grab on it while Megan was stalling, eh, isn't it supposed to be the boys to save the girls

eh is okay, I see Megan is really tough, she took out her grabling hook and shoot at a tree

and she went with the wind, I see everyone fighting, Rogue and Sting are using only one gun and shooting a lot of zombies

6 HOURS LATER

"YES, I have my Bazooka" Megan shouted, the boys step back away from Megan

the girls took some AK-17, and the boys took our machine guns, when we shoot all the zombies

5 HOURS LATER

Levy was using her computer, and hacking the old main system, then she look at some camera around the camp, they were everywhere

after Levy checked them all it took like 2 hours for it, and confirmed that there is no zombies left

and the pilot won't be here for like an hour

so we all sat down and told stories about ourselves

"so Lucy how about your school" Erza asked

"well, my story was.." I spoke

"all my years, I wasn't allow to leave, actually it had been 10 years since I was lock up in my room, to learn how to fight" I spoke. the boys blacked out

except Jellal, Erza nodded and hug me, it was painful because she was wearing armor, Levy smiled,

Megan also nodded, then when the boys got up we had half an hour left

"hey Mac, what about you and your sister" Natsu ask

then Mac was hit by a powerful punch by hs sister

"don't" she spoke, while she put her headphones back, listening 'people like us', [ sorry we can't help it, we love that song]

the boys scooche away from Megan, even Jellal, I chuckled, and I see Megan smile, a little


	4. Chapter 4

**Physco: I hate April fools day, they put spitball in my pretty ponytail hair, and today was the worst**

**One way Death: today apparently, we all were going home, until one of my friend april fooled us**

**Chainsaw Man: that guy, he made me so mad, he switch our name tag, that was on our sport bags, I had my soccer shoes and my football jersey in it**

**Bloody Death: I had my balley shoes, in case umbrella in it, **

**Physco: since me and One way Death sports bag colour was the same, it was blue, and Chainsaw Man and Bloody Death are green**

**they switch them up, If you know, today was raining really heavily**

**Bloody Death: Me and Physco were walking on a pathway, there were no shelter, we would always walk there it was a really long way**

**then it started to rain, I was checking my sportbag and what did I found, Chainsaw Man Jersey and his football shoes in it**

**Physco: I found One way Death jersey and his gloves, and smelly socks**

**Chainsaw Man: I was using it to practise with my friends, instead I found balley shoes, and a hot pink umbrella**

**One way Death: I found a grim reaper costume in Physco bag**

**Physco: what, it was for my infocomm club and you know it, well then Bloody Death drop her glasses somewhere, we were lost in the rain, I felt like throwing up**

**then after that I found myself kneeling on the pat way, wow it was super sad**

**BloodyDeath: when I found my glasses I trip on Physco, and I fell, this is why we hate April fools**

**so were sorry that we can't post anything on fairy tail adventure and assassin heart, and more I guess, that were written by Physco and one way death**


	5. Chapter 5

LUCY P.O.V

the chopper came down, we all enter the chopper, and then instantly all the Dragon Slayer's Academy boys fell on the ground

having motion sickness, the girls and I chuckled, seeing that their faces are greener then my dark green sweater

when we arrive back at the academy, me and the girls went to our dorms, Levy live next to me, while Erza live 2 blocks away

Megan live right next to Erza, when I close my door, I jump onto the bed, wow it was really ruff day,

4 DAYS LATER

Principal Makarov called us in the office, me and the girls were walking down the hallway of our dorms, but then a soccer ball almost went straight to us but

we caught it, then the boys reveal themselves, even Jellal, but before any one of us could talk we were in the office

"I have a mission for all of you, here the task, find this boy at Magnolia Hills Café, his name is Zeref" the principal spoke while showing us the picture of him

then in a flash we were going to change to our mission suit but..

"umm.. we have to wear normal teenagers clothes" Megan complained, I for once never knew how teenage girls wear, and the boys were hating the idea of showering

except for Rogue and Jellal, while me and the girls are heading to Megan room , we brought a lot of clothes, we bought online

but then a red cat and a green cat in a pink frog costume pop up of nowhere

we all were cueing and saying how cute, after 10 minutes, we all were picking out our outfits

Megan wear a black and white long sleeve shirt, while wearing a sleeveles black jacket, her hair, had back and white sunglasses,

she was wearing a white mini jean skirt, and black leggings, she had her white boots on, while Erza, had a white and red sweater on,

she had her blue jeans on, it match perfectly with her black boots, Levy had her yellow sweater on with a white bow strap on it, she wear a yellow miniskirt, and wear a white haiband

she had white and yellow slippers on, she had her book shape earings on, we all left

great the boys won't be here for like an hour, they overslept again..

AT MAGNOLIA HILLS CAFE

me and the girls sat down, I ordered strawberry milkshake, Levy ordered cup of tea, Erza ordered a strawberry cake and Megan ordered green tea, we all were sipping until the door broke down

a guy with a lot of tattoo's came in, in his hand had a boy with black hair, he almost look like that kid, THAT'S ZEREF

me and the girls stood up, Megan was still sipping her tea, then she look at Zeref, she stood up too, then the guy with tattoo's started flirting with us

"well hello girls, would you like to have dinner with me" he smirked until, Megan punch him right at his face, the tattoo man drop Zeref, the the tattoo man shouted

"BOYS" the more guys who are wearing skull mask came in, Erza already took out 10 of them, Levy kept on taser them, and me using my whip

WHILE WITH MEGAN

Zeref was crouching in the dark, he felt as if his breath came to a stop that until someone touch his hands, it felt warm, then it yanked him, then he knew it he was outside in the bright alley

a girl with stripe hair, was holding his hand, she yank him out of that place, till they were on top of Magnolia Hill, the girl plop down next to the tree,

Zeref was still in shock, that girl her eyes show demonic chaos yet it still look like it's stabilise

then you know it Zeref was sitting next to the girl,

BACK AT THE CAFE

"hey where's Megan" Lucy ask, but then the door burst open to reveal the boys were late, the girls had already finish up

Gray and Natsu were fighting, Jellal was massaging his forehead, Gajeel was laughing at the boys, Lyon was listening to music

Sting was trying so hard to be in the fight, Rogue was reading a book, Mac was playing games on his phone

but then someone push them out of the way, and that someone is Megan.


	6. Chapter 6

_The secret has been revealed_

LUCY P.O.V

"Megan, where were you?" I asked Megan, who's currently punching Natsu and Gray face, for spilling her green tea,

the girls and I just seatback and watch Megan pumbling all the boys, after she beat all of them, the same guy that we were supposed to get, was right behind her,

then when the boys got up, they all were rubbing their head, where Megan left a gigantic lump, we all were laughing, but..

"Melody, why are you here.." a mysterious boy appears at the door, I saw Megan fidget, who's Melody?, everyone except Megan and Mac were dumbfounded, who does this guy think,

I sighed, and Jellal was massaging his head, not worrying about the giant lump on his head, Natsu was really dumbfounded, Gray was scratching his head, Rogue and Sting were rubbing their chin,

"Melody, Is it really you, what happen to your hair, is it because of me.." the boy ask again, the boy had black spiky hair, he had yellow eyes, he kept looking at Megan, who was shivering,

but.. Zeref punch the dude, the boy return the punch but with a red, black aura around his hand, and punch Zeref gut, wait why do I feel like my hands are holding something, I look in my hands, and my hand

were glowing pink, then a whip appeared, how did this get into my hand, then I look at Natsu, he had fire fist, Gray, Ice fist, Sting hands were glowing really bright, and his fist was glowing, Rogue fist had dark aura

around, Gajeel hand had a grey aura around it, Loke arm was glowing golden, Erza had a glowing sword, so does Jellal, Levy has a book, but not an book it was glowing blue, I saw Megan fell to the floor, so did Mac, the

both of them were clutching their heads, Lyon, ice fist Zeref and the mystery boy rush to Megan side, but then Mac who was currently wearing a mask, the mask almost look like a clock, Megan slowly got up, to reveal the

same mask as Mac her hair was pitch black, and her brother hair was white.

"MELODY, oh no, those chains, they broke" the mysterious boy spoke, but then Megan took off her mask, and her hair turn back to stripes, Mac mask disappear, and he fell on the ground, but

our hands still have the weapon, but then, Lyon was total amazed at the sight of snowflakes coming out of his fingers ,Natsu and Gray are shooting fire and ice everywhere, Loke has a lion claw with sharp nails, Erza and

Jellal can handle the swords, Gajeel is trying to shut his mouth, that was

currently going to hit Levy, wait Levy

but then then Levy shouted "IRON SHIELD" and her words came out, and for me , this whip is almost the same as my old one, except it shoots outs sharp gems, but then we all controlled it

and Mac woke up, then he look at mysterious boy, then Mac attacked him, Mac eyes were almost bright white but then, Megan fell to her knees, me and the girls surrounded her,

AT THE ACADEMY

LUCY P.O.V

"so it's seems, you all have broken those chains, that keeps your real power and so it's seems that you all are the same as the others students" Mackarov spoke with us, we all look at each other

"yes those chains, I see many students of yours was hit with the radioactive explosion" that mysterious boy who's name is Drake spoke, Mackarov look at Drake

"and how did you know" Mackarov ask Drake, Drake just chuckled, then he look at Megan,

"Because, Professor Igneel, Skiadrum, Layla, Ur, Deana and Fredrick, they all saved me but, Layla and Ur died trying to stop the machine, while the others save many people who were there, I was there a 3 years old,

Melody Fredrick, she almost died, just because her own brother was lost there, and it seems Natsu, Igneel son, Rogue, Skiadrum son, Lucy, Layla daughter, Melody and Mark, Deana and Fredrick kids,

Lyon and Gray, Ur sons, though, the rest of you were caught up in the explosion like your students Mackarov" Drake spoke, everyone of us look at each other, but then Megan fidgeted

"i'm not Melody Fredrick, i'm Megan Waren" Megan spoke out loud, then Drake look completely shock

"no your lying, you were almost gone, but now your safe, we need to finish the project" Drake spoke, while he look down at Megan

"NO, I change, me and Mac, Waren took us in, he feed us, schooled us, and now.. our parents never deserve to name us" Megan shouted, while all of us step up next to her

"w-what, no.. then so be it, Natsu, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Jellal, Lyon, Loke come and follow me" Natsu shook his head, and so did the other boys

Drake grabbed Levy and my arm, but then the boys saved us, Megan was crying on Zeref shoulder, and Mac was also helping the boys beating Drake up,the girls and I join the fight too

IN MACKAROV HEAD

_they are going to be powerful mages, just like the other students, but I see the twins, they both are unity, and the others, they have potential in them, soon to be_

_the new era of Fairy Tail_


	7. Chapter 7

LUCY P.O.V

is been a day or two, since the fact that we were radioactive, and have powers, some are elements and there's equip and myths, element are like, water, fire, earth, ice, and lots more, equip are like Erza

since she can equip powerful weapons and armor, myth are like Megan and Mac, since they can summon dark monsters, I sat on my bed, mom.., you sacrifice yourself to save everyone, so did Ur, no wonder dad was so

strict of me, if I wanted to go outside, I guess we all hae different stories, I really do miss you mom, I look at all the text dad sent me, some were rules, and some were missions, I guess this is the life of the Assasin,

I walk out of my dorm, and went to class, we do't only have physical training, but also learning, like I said Levy is best at hacking, retrieving info and make pretty cool gadget, "Hey Lucy" I look behind and the average

Megan Hurricane, with her brother Mac Tornado, you know what's weird that their last name are different, but since Megan told us that the two of them were adopted, their parents change their last name but

the two of them got to choose their name, "Koni'chiwa Megan, Mac" I spoke to them in Japanese, since me and the girls have Japanese later, for our Japanese code retrieve mission, "Chotto, Lucy" Megan spoke while

her brother as usual is dumbfounded

AT CLASS

THE GIRLS

"So in Japanese is kare wa ido chudesu" Miss Biska was teaching us the words and later the random signs, I was taking notes, the boys and girls class are separate, so the girls won't be distracted, "Juvia have fallen in

Love", I look at the blue hair girl next to me, her name is Juvia Lockser, she have the power to control water, I look in the direction that she was looking, and it was gray in his boxer's, he and Natsu hit the window

pretty hard, Biska took out her gun and shot them off the window, with one blow, Juvia had hearts in her eyes, what with her.

**Physco: hey, we four are back, but for only awhile**

**Bloody Death: were visiting out uncle house**

**One way Death: yea is been a while since we four write together**

**Chainsaw Man: yes, but not to fear, I am here**

**Bloody Death: idiot**


End file.
